¿Amor secreto?
by ILZzE
Summary: Link viaja a un mundo paralelo por accidente...pero al ver que esta apunto de morir recuerda lo mucho que ama a la princesa Zelda...continuacion de Majora's Mask...
1. Chapter 1

Ese era el final….Había luchado, me había esforzado para nada, falle y todo lo que había logrado se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos

Todo se había acabado…mi vida, la de aquellas personas inocentes, todas esas criaturas, aquellas familias, animales, la tierra…TODO… todo sería destruido, y era mi culpa…por mi incompetencia…mi miedo…mi temor….por mi error de no poder y querer olvidar.

Por mi aquella gente gritando morirá…

Si la princesa me mirara en este momento…derrotado…a punto de perder mi cuerpo y mi alma…estaría decepcionada…

Oh mi bello princesa…Daria lo que sea por volverla a ver…por ver se bello rostro iluminado por esos enormes ojos azules llenos de vida y pureza…Hubiera deseado escuchar su voz tan dulce y suave….Lo hubiera dado todo por percibir de nuevo su fresco aroma…pero no tendría el valor para verla en tal estado…

"_Princesa Zelda, perdóname, te falle, les falle a los demás…y, antes de morir, y que mi alma sea consumida por el crudo infierno…solo quiero decir que te amo…siempre lo hice y lo seguire haciendo por toda la eternidad…_

_Zelda te amo…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ese era el final….Había luchado, me había esforzado para nada, falle y todo lo que había logrado se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos

Todo se había acabado…mi vida, la de aquellas personas inocentes, todas esas criaturas, aquellas familias, animales, la tierra…TODO… todo sería destruido, y era mi culpa…por mi incompetencia…mi miedo…mi temor….por mi error de no poder y querer olvidar.

Por mi aquella gente gritando morirá…

Si la princesa me mirara en este momento…derrotado…a punto de perder mi cuerpo y mi alma…estaría decepcionada…

Oh mi bella princesa…Daria lo que sea por volverla a ver…por ver se bello rostro iluminado por esos enormes ojos azules llenos de vida y pureza…Hubiera deseado escuchar su voz tan dulce y suave….Lo hubiera dado todo por percibir de nuevo su fresco aroma…pero no tendría el valor para verla en tal estado…

"_Princesa Zelda, perdóname, te falle, les falle a los demás…y, antes de morir, y que mi alma sea consumida por el crudo infierno…solo quiero decir que te amo…siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo por toda la eternidad…_

_Zelda te amo…"_

Y ¿ustedes creyeron que nuestro héroe se rendiría tan fácil? Por su puesto que no

"_Aun con mi último aliento luchare, luchare por ti, por salvar Termina, soy el héroe del tiempo"_

Y así los 4 gigantes aparecieron deteniendo la luna con sus enormes manos.

-¿Se detuvo?- Link preguntaba incrédulo

-¡Si la luna se detuvo!- Tatl decía realmente aliviada pero a la vez sorprendida

-Gracias al cielo- el pequeño niño decía mirando al cielo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Gracias gigantes

-¡LLEGAN TARDE!- la pequeña hada le gritaba a los gigantes con un brillo rojo iluminándola- ¡POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE ALGO TERRIBLE SUCEDERIA!

-Tatl- nuestro héroe reía con una gotita de sudor

De pronto nuestro héroe paso su mirada hacia el skullkid que estaba tumbado en el suelo sollozando.

-Yo…Yo nunca quise que esto pasara

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?- Link se acercó complacido por la escena

-¿Por qué se fueron?- decía en voz baja- Nunca entendí porque se fueron, Pense que eramos amigos, pero yo era el único que lo pensaba, ellos nunca me consideraron su amigo, Nadie quiere ser mi amigo- una breve pausa, y continuo- Pero esta mascara…¡ESCUCHA TODO LO QUE DIGA!- alzo su cabeza- ¡ESTA MASCARA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA EN TODO EL MUNDO!

-Skullkid…- Link miraba triste la escena, su corazón se llenó de total compasión tanto que se acercó a abrazar al skullkid, pero…

-Tontos…

De pronto comenzaron a retumbar una risa maléfica y skullkid se elevó en el aire.

-¿Dices que soy tu mejor amigo? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! ¿Quién querría serlo de una basura como tú?- La máscara salió del cuerpo de skullkid y este caía por los aires- ¡HUMP! ¿Ni siquiera juegas conmigo? Que aburrido… ¡DESAPARECE!- Una gran poder color naranja salió de a mascara dispuesto a atacar a skullkid, pero Link más rápido, defendió a este con su escudo.

-Mmm… Una mosca que se rehúsa a ser aplastada

-¿Eres una máscara o un monstruo?- en su voz se notaba la rabia que sentía en esos momentos Link- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a la gente como juguetes? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- y con eso desenvaino su espada listo para luchar

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- la máscara pregunto totalmente arrogante.

-¿Qué?- el joven héroe frunció el ceño en señal de confusión

-Hm, me pregunto ¿a qué podemos jugar?- comenzó a revolotear arriba de Link quien Seguía los movimientos de la máscara bastante inquieto.- ¡YA SE!...¡MANCHA!...mancha es divertido…pero tú- de repente una luz se hizo presente revelando una máscara- Tú serás el ogro- comenzó a volar rumbo a la luna- Date prisa y atrápame- y con eso entro en la luna

-¡Entro a la luna!- el pequeño Kafei gritaba atónito

-¿Qué es esta mascara?- el joven guerrero tomo la máscara entre sus dedos

-¡NO LO HAGAS LINK! ¡SERAS COMO EL SKULLKID! – el blunette estaba desesperado, no dejaría que Link hiciera tan cosa

El rubio bajo su mirada y en voz baja pronuncio…

-¿Volverme un ogro? ¿Es eso bueno?- de pronto alzo su mirada mostrando unos ojos azules llenos de determinación y coraje- Muy bien, jugare

Link tomo la máscara y la coloco en su rostro, pronto comenzaron a caer rayos del cielo y uno de ellos invadió al pobre Link que gritaba del dolor, pero pronto su cuerpo creció, su túnica verde fue remplazada por una blanca con una armadura al frente, su rostro de igual forma creció pero su mirada era fría, sus ojos no demostraban ningún tipo de color, eran totalmente blancos, su rostro era adornado por líneas en azul y rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿En qué se convirtió?- Tatl preguntaba asustada y preocupada

-L-la Deidad del Ogro- alcanzo a pronunciar Kafei con cierto miedo

-Es un dios furioso- Anju estaba totalmente asustada ante la nueva imagen de nuestro héroe

-¡TE MALDIGO MAJORAS!

Link entro en la luna listo para la batalla final, estaba determinado en ganar tal lucha, no importa cual fuera el juego de Majoras, y aun mas, no le importaba el precio

**ILZzE: Pffff ¡AHORA SI QUE ME PASE DE TARDANZA!**

**Zelda: ¿Tu crees? Si nada más te tardaste un año ¬¬**

**ILZzE: Bueno ya, tu también, no necesito que alguien mas me reproche**

**Zelda: Bien ¬¬, Esperemos que les haya gustado, y pronto saldré ^^**

**ILZzE: Define pronto **

**Zelda: Por favor dejen reviews ¬¬**

**ILZzE: bueno no corresponde a esta historia pero igual GOTCHA!**


End file.
